A Traitor Unmasked
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Nobody said it was easy being an apprentice, particularly if your master is called Slade. RobRae. Rated for slight cussing, gore, and some violence in later chapters. Pls. R&R. Permanent hiatus.
1. Missing

**Author's Note:** Here I am again with another cheap fic. For you guys who read my other ones, you might find this different from my style. But please still read on! I can't promise the best, only you have the right to say that. Anyway, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting sick of this… I do not own the Teen Titans… yet.

**IMPORTANT:**

There's not that much action in this chapter, but I can assure you, this has a

**ROBRAE **pairing!

He went out for awhile to be alone with himself, strolling down the corridors of the tower. It's not that he didn't enjoy being with his friends, a person would have to be crazy not to have fun with them, he just needed a little quiet time. Maybe he'll even work out for awhile. Who knows? There were a lot of things he can do for this afternoon.

Well, he was wrong, for little did he know that it would be the last he would ever see of his friends in five long, painful years.

A strong hand suddenly covered his mouth, startling him. Momentarily caught off-guard, he tried to make up for it by jerking his arm upwards, hoping to hit his attacker right in the face. A powerful grip on his wrist twisted his upper limb, preventing him from making his move. Wincing in pain, he then smelled a familiar, sickeningly sweet scent. As a small, damp cloth was pressed against his face, he recognized the smell. Chloroform! Apparently, the assailant was trying to knock him out.

"_Not if I can help it!"_ He thought fiercely. He pulled to free his one hand, but the attacker's grasp was tight. Finally, as his glove was pulled off, he strained to hit the attacker as much as he could; he wasn't giving up without a fight. He only succeeded in punching holes and cracks in the wall, alongside the ones made by the assailant. As a last resort, seeing that there was no way he could win, he thought to call for help. He tried to shout, but his screams were muffled by the cloth against his face, and he was getting drowsy. He felt around his utility belt for his communicator, for the attacker made no move to stop him. He seemed to know that his victim was finally getting desperate. But the drug was slowly taking effect, and he only managed to flip the device open before everything went black.

But before he was knocked unconscious, Robin saw one thing reflected on the small, blank screen of his communicator. The face that he would see his as his master and commander, his strength and his torment, his tireless and unending prison guard, in the next five years. The masked features of his notorious arch nemesis, Slade.

"Raven! Wake up! Emergency!" Beast boy pounded on the dark bird's door. She just covered her face with a pillow and shut her eyes tight, trying to go back to sleep.

"BB! Leave me alone! You're not getting your precious monkey toy stuck in the drain again and call it an emergency!"

"No Rae, nothing like that!" The thumping on her door stopped for a couple of seconds, as if Beastboy was trying to collect himself in such a short time.

"Robin's missing!" Beast boy frantically called out from the other side of her door. Raven closed her eyes, and then her brain processed what Beast boy just said. She was at the door in less than a heartbeat.

"You better not be joking BB." She warned, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Of course not! Cy thinks a fight may have happened on this floor. Come on, he and Star's already there."

Raven followed Beast boy through the dim corridors of Titans Tower, questions racing in her mind. Robin? Missing? They were two words she never knew could be used in the same sentence, save for the time Slade forced him to become an unwilling apprentice, yet they were. Well, she would find out soon enough.

She saw Cyborg with a baffled look on his face, operating a device on his robotic arm.

"Cy, what happened?

Cyborg wordlessly pointed to the noticeable cracks and holes in a section of the corridor, her eyes following his finger to the floor where a green glove lay next to a piece of white cloth.

"I ran a molecular scan on the liquid on the cloth." The half-metal man began. Raven picked up Robin's glove and stared at Cyborg's questioning face.

"It was chloroform. A chemical used to render people unconscious, which are generally hospital patients before an operation. It obviously didn't serve that purpose here."

Starfire couldn't take it anymore. "What has happened? Where has Robin gone? Who has taken him?" She exclaimed, her voice shaking.

"Chill out, Star. This is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's okay." _'I think.' _Beast boy thought to himself, trying to believe it. "Hey Cy, maybe you could play back the video clip from that security camera. Might help."

"Good idea, BB." Cyborg agreed, already wondering why he hadn't thought of it himself.

Raven was thinking of the same thing. For once, she was relieved at Beast boy's basic thinking. In situations like this, he was almost always the only one who thought clearly, simply because he rarely felt stress and pressure.

The whole team became quiet as they watched the horrible replay of the fight, which was obviously one-sided because Robin didn't even see it coming. Even Beast boy stopped smirking; there was nothing funny about seeing Robin struggling as he was strangled by an unknown assailant.

"_Augh! Umpfh!"_ Robin's gagged mouth would emit such sounds every now and then for something like five minutes. It was evidently hard to knock him out, even the abductor realized that. Again, Raven couldn't help but marvel at Robin's immovable will. Even while being kidnapped, he wouldn't fail to show even just one of the traits that made him the Titan's leader, despite the fact that he was the only one without any powers.

Raven turned her head to look at Starfire, who was obviously the one who would suffer the most when Robin disappears. Out of all of them, he had been the alien girl's closest friend, her link to this planet and the one who can keep her together.

She then observed Beast boy and Cyborg, the team's untamed hyenas. Raven knew Robin was also Cyborg's best friend, and the two had the most things in common with each other. If ever Robin is gone, Cyborg would not only take his place as leader, but shut himself up like Robin often does as well. Who else can understand and fully appreciate his genius inventions and experiments anyway? And Beast boy. Even though it was the green changeling who seemed to really oppose Robin's rampages and obsessions, she knew he can't stand it without their leader, for no one else had the right amount of determination that can put up with training and motivating Beast boy for everyday crime fighting.

And what about her? Didn't Robin also have such a lasting effect on her like everyone else on the team? Well, he sure did. Even though she wouldn't fully admit it, not even to herself, because she didn't really know what to feel about him if she let herself feel anything at all, she was secretly in awe of him. It wasn't a superficial attraction; it was too profound for that. Robin was admittedly striking, and anyone would have to be insane not to be smitten, but she also admired his puzzling personality. His deep-rooted and single-minded fixations and rage hardly interfere with him being a reliable and excellent leader, and it was unbelievable that someone with such a serious willpower and rigid focus could be so charming and accommodating. Before she can ponder this further, the soft, familiar sobbing of a certain Tamaranian interrupted her thoughts.

"Cy, I think you should stop the video first." Beast boy suggested, putting a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "It's kinda making Star upset."

"Okay." He paused the security tape, also secretly grateful that he didn't have to bear watching Robin struggling for his life for too long, as he felt useless and stupid in not being able to be there in his friend's time of need. In truth, they all felt the same way. But if they just went on for awhile, they might have seen such a crucial detail etched on the videotape's reel that they missed and have no chance of seeing again.

"It's okay Star, really." Beast boy said reassuringly, though he did not do a very good job. Starfire's eyes burned green with fury at Beast boy's seemingly passive remark.

"Okay? That is an exceptionally insufficient adjective for such an intolerable situation! Our friend has been captured, and you underestimate the urgency of the circumstances by calling it _okay_?" She cried out, hot streams flowing out of her eyes. Beast boy was so taken aback by the sudden outburst that he grew silent. They all did, wondering at how come their leader was gone less than 24 hours and they were already at each other's throats. As they watched the video, they put it as ordinary to see Robin fighting and getting hurt by other villains, but not when he had been so unaware and helpless. The assailant not only succeeded in taking an associate, but also in stealing a friend. And for that, hitting them where it hurts the most.

"I am… sorry… Beast boy. It appears that I do not have as much control over my emotions like friend Raven." Starfire glanced at her. A half-hearted smile and amethyst eyes were all to be seen of Raven, who raised her hood over her face to hide the reality that her eyes were also brimming with tears.

"I don't mean to butt it, y'all, but can we go on with this? I just wanna get this over with as much as you guys do." Cyborg, who became invisible the last three minutes, spoke up. Beast boy looked at Starfire hopefully. Star grinned and wiped her face with her hand. "Please, proceed."

Cyborg pushed a few buttons on the digital projector while the others waited anxiously. Cyborg's brow furrowed, and Raven detected that something was amiss.

"Something wrong, Cyborg?" She asked.

"Yeah… it seems the video's been hacked…"

"When? You mean right now?"

Cyborg fumbled around for words. "Uh, yeah… dunno how someone could jack my security in like, 30 seconds… I mean, it's almost impenetrable…"

"It appears like 'almost' was all the assailant needed. We hardly saw a glimpse of him 'cause he was mainly in the dark." Raven concluded nervously.

Starfire hovered above them, because she wasn't sure what else to do. "Friends, what shall we do now?"

Cyborg answered her, not with the reply she was looking for, but with a guilty statement. "This is my entire fault. If only the security system I made was as well-built as it should have been. If only I took Rob up on the offer to work out so he wouldn't have been alone. If only I saved the video on my hard drive…" And as if to emphasize his guilt, Cyborg punched the wall and produced a hole alongside the ones made by the fight. "Aaarrrggghhh! Why can't I do anything right?"

Beast boy seemed to have regained his unruffled composure as he said, "Cy, I know we're upset and all, but that doesn't mean we have to make stuff worse by going on guilt trips and tearing the Tower apart into smithereens, right?"

Raven took over the conversation. "Well, one thing's for sure," she said as she clenched her fists, "This guy, whoever the hell he thinks he is, made the mistake of taking one of us…"

"… and we're going to do whatever it takes to get him back." Her teammates said simultaneously, nodding their heads in agreement.

**Author's Note: Nothing much to note about, as only a few things are revealed so far. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review (I really want to know how many people are actually reading this) and tell me if I should post chapter 2! If you hate it, you can just tell me so I'll stop! I really wanna know how well I'm doing. The other chapters are already made and ready to be posted unless you want it to be. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Captor's Facade

**Author's Note:** I'm back with chapter 2! I'm sad I only got a couple of reviews so I have to tell you: please review this cause I'm gonna stop if not enough people follow up my story ! I'm dead serious! Please!

Anyway, thanks to my reviewers all the same!

**Farmqt:** Thanks for the compliments! I'm updating!

**Alexnandru Van Gordan:** Here I am with an update! I'm very happy to know a StarRob fan is reading this… and you have almost the same idea? Interesting… Well, thanks for all!

**Rose Eclipse:** Glad to hear it! Chapter 2 on a silver platter for you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans… yet.

Robin's eyes fluttered open, but the only thing that met him was darkness. He tried to rub his eyes, to make sure he wasn't dreaming, only he can't even move his hands, and his feet as well.

_"Where am I?" _He asked himself. No sooner did he find out when a familiar taunting voice echoed throughout the room.

"Robin, I see you're awake. Good for you." The voice that haunted Robin for so long said. Robin had always wondered if his arch-nemesis would come back to trouble him again, aside from in his dreams. Well, apparently so. Now, more than ever, he wanted to pinch himself so he can somehow wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Let me go, Slade, and let me fight you face to face!" Robin exclaimed angrily.

"Patience, Robin." Slade's one sentence that he told Robin so many times repeated itself.

Before Robin can retort, Slade went inside and opened a red-tinted light, making Robin squint. At last he could see his position. He was restrained to a chair, which was built-in to the flooring, seeing as he can't move it despite his efforts. Slade had this cell especially made for him, as if he was only waiting for the right time for capture. Robin distinctly remembered the same situation that went just like this; when Slade forced him to become his apprentice, only this time, Slade didn't wait for him; he simply took a hold of him before he had anything to say about it. He didn't want to think about what Slade had in store for him now.

Slade walked towards him, and even with his mask on, Robin could imagine a sneer spreading across his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is gonna be harder than we thought." Said Cyborg to the other Titans.

"Problem?" Beast boy piped up, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Big one. His tracking sensors were deactivated."

"Hey, you dealt with that the last time, right?" Raven reassured, at the same time reminding them of the time when Robin became Slade's apprentice. Everyone remembered what had happened. Robin's sensors were also turned off, but Cyborg somehow managed to activate a supplementary tracker, which enabled them to find Robin and Slade's lair as well.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can do it again." Cyborg said awkwardly.

"Why don't you try accessing the homing device we planted his teeth while he was sleeping?"

Everyone stared at Beast boy like he had eighteen heads, not like it would be hard to believe, but it would certainly be more annoying.

"Kidding. Just saw a movie 'bout that. _Spy Kids II_, I think. Can't you guys chill?"

"We can, actually, but we won't while Robin's still missing." Cyborg said sharply.

"Sheesh. Relax for a minute, guys. It'll help."

"Oh, you mean it helped you?" Cyborg asked, eyeing him from head to toe, with the wide grin pasted on his face. "I don't think so. Nice example, BB."

"Yeah, very funny, Cy. Look who's loosening up now?" The changeling snickered.

"Friends, let us not argue." Starfire appealed to them. "Instead, let us deliver our focus to locating Robin, yes?"

Cyborg and Beastboy decided to give in. Starfire was clearly very troubled about Robin and his whereabouts. And as Raven watched the little scenario unfold, she couldn't help but be anxious about Robin herself. As much as it she tried to repress it, her worry took place in her actions, making her clumsy and forgetful at times. She hoped that this emotion of hers would disappear; it's not helping this situation at all. And who knows what it'll do when it meddled with her powers? But more than anything right now, she only wished for one thing: to have Robin back, here in Titans Tower, unharmed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you want?" Robin demanded as Slade stood right in front of him, daunting him by his mere presence.

"You asked me that question more than once now, Robin, but has your intellect dimmed too much during my absence, that you are irrational enough to forget I never answered you?" Slade answered, facing a question with another question. Robin was silenced, too infuriated to reply.

"And did you ever find out, Robin? Did you ever know what I wanted?"

Robin was more confused than ever. What was Slade trying to do? At one point, he thought he knew what Slade's plan was, and just as he was becoming sure, another possibility comes up that completely contradicts with the first one, which leads him to another dead end. Leaving him with nothing. Nil. Zero. Naught to measure up in his opponent's eyes, which, as strange as it may seem, had been his primary goal since the first mention of Slade reached his ears.

And now, to answer Slade's inquiry: no, he never did know what his enemy was planning. He never did. Slade was always one step ahead of him, in everything he encountered. The clues and leads were not adequate enough to give him a response. He was almost desperate to ask Slade directly, in submission, and give up everything he fought for to get an answer to a problem which bothered him so much. But he has yet to lose his dignity, so naturally, like any self-respecting hero, he stood his ground, and refused to bow down to even such a worthy adversary.

"What do you want?" He asked again, this time more firmly and calmly.

Slade was pleased. Robin was becoming more like him by the second. In time, he'll finally learn to follow. He got away last time, with help from his friends. He taught the boy too well, and he used his training to turn against his mentor. But now, teacher is going to teach him to abide by his own regulations.

"Well done, Robin. You did exactly what I wanted you to, my compliant apprentice. Obedience is something you do not have to master at all." He laughed, if it can be called a laugh.

Robin soon lost his calm deportment at the mention of being a novice to Slade's schemes again. Although he endeavored to put it in the past, he never could forget that a dark Robin was just waiting in the wings to unleash a joy of living above the law. He tasted that freedom once, and enjoyed it, something that still sickened his heart even now. Although blackmailed, the feeling of being Slade's apprentice didn't disappear; the feelings he had felt under Slade's guidance hadn't lifted as he tried hard to get rid of them. Thoughts were constantly disturbed, tearing down any semblance of sleep as the thoughts resurfaced over and over in his subconscious. He only had one wish clinging to his heroic nature, one thing he constantly reminded himself: he didn't want to end up like Terra. Alone, lost within, turning to the first open hand in submission while everything about the situation cried with misery and treachery, this was the way of the apprentice, and he knew exactly where it led to. He'd been down that path before.

And his friends... they relied on him so much. He knew his enemy long enough to know that to ensure his apprentice to stay at his side had worked once with blackmail, but it wouldn't work again; alternative methods were needed to fulfill Slade's desires. He knew that could fall once again, after barely hanging on to the last shred of heroism the last time, but could he do it again? Did he have that strength to face it all again?

He lifted his gaze, which had been staring at the floor, to stare at Slade, as if his look can pierce through the mastermind like a double-edged sword.

"I… will never… become… your apprentice again, Slade." He said slowly, surely, in an effort to keep himself in place, even though what he really wanted was to make Slade's seemingly smirking face collide with his steel toe-caps.

"That, my boy, is where you're mistaken." Slade suddenly grabbed him by the hair and tilted his head back harshly. He then pointed what looked like a laser gun to Robin's forehead. The Boy Wonder's masked eyes grew wide at what he thought Slade was about to do. Was Slade stooping low enough to finish him off without a fight? Was he going to kill him right here, right now, without anything? No battle, no clash of skills, no contest to discover who the better warrior really was? Robin soon found out that Slade had no intention of killing him then, yet with the events that followed soon afterward, he soon found himself wishing that he died there, on the spot, after all.

**Author's Note: This chapter is pretty short, mainly cause I want to save the other info for the upcoming chapters. It's mainly about putting in hints to what Slade's plan is so nothing much except for that.**

**Well, that's done. Please review! I really wanna know if enough people are reading this!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Submission

**Author's Note: **Due to some people's demands, here's chapter 3! I'm quite happy to have another number added to the reviews I get per chapter, but I hope it doesn't stay on this pace and will hopefully gather more.

**sillymail: **It was my pleasure…

**Silverwinged-Raven:** Thanks… I'm sorry if I'm a spoilsport but I really, really want reviews. But for you, chapter 3 coming up!

**Alexnandru Van Gordan:** True… I've been writing for some time now… I made this fic even before I had the intention of posting it, that's why some chapters are already made… I'm posting every day, but due to a writer's block I'm having, I stopped writing some chapters so I'm sorry if you might get cut off somewhere in the future. Just so you know, I'm still working on my other stories too. Thanks for the compliments; they're very much appreciated! And about the mind control… you're close to that…

On with the show (sorry for my ramblings)!

After Slade fired the laser into his head, Robin felt a momentary flash of pain, and a short word, a name, slipped from his mouth, but nothing else. He thought he'd be dead right now, perhaps his soul floating in pure oblivion or something. Then Slade began to remove his restraints. Was he to be freed? He was so wide off the mark when he thought that, because he was about to lose control of the only thing he was in command of at that time: his body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Robin!" Raven screamed as she bolted upright, awakening from a very realistic nightmare.

"Rae! Are you alright?" Cyborg, who was just down the hall, burst into her room at the sound of her being in peril. How he would have hated to lose another friend! Soon, Beast boy and Starfire were also at her door, concerned about their teammate.

"Raven, I have heard your shriek! What is the matter?" Starfire asked anxiously.

Beast boy joined in. "Yeah, Raven. Heard you holler from my room. Something wrong?"

Raven peered at them fearfully, like they were there to torture her, rather than to help her. In her eyes was a look of uncertainty that scared her friends. They have never seen her like this.

She replied in a trembling voice, "Robin. Something… has happened to him. He doesn't want it, any of it. Noooooooo…!" She covered her ears like she was experiencing such great agony, emitting high-pitched sounds that may be closely described as wails. Ceramic decorations in her room began to break apart one by one as tears flowed from her violet eyes and into the blanket Starfire draped on her.

"Raven, please do not be saddened. Robin is secure, and your dream was merely an illusion of fantasy." Starfire said reassuringly, in order to calm her disturbed comrade, even though she did not even believe herself fully. Raven finally got a hold of herself and told them what happened in her dream, or more likely, nightmare.

"It… it was dark… black as night, except for a red light… it showed the vague outline of someone, but I can't make out who… then… a laser cannon… it was very close… pointed somewhere near the eyes, maybe right in front of it…" The others glanced at each other frightfully, not knowing what to make out of it.

"…then, I heard his voice… Robin's… he shouted… I… I can't remember anymore…" Raven didn't bother to say that Robin shouted _her _name when the laser was shot on his brow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Slade thoroughly disabled his restraints, Robin couldn't wait to get back on his feet, staying still for at least an hour wasn't his thing, even though the idea of Slade releasing him caused bewilderment. But as he was about to stand up, he felt his leg muscles twitch, and he suddenly got a clue of what Slade just did to him.

"Nice toy I put in your brain, eh Robin?" Slade breathed in his face.

_"What did you do to me?"_ Robin was about to ask; only his mouth won't let him talk.

"Why, I just implanted a Cerebral-Frequency Modulator in your upper cerebellum, which enables me to take control... of your body." Slade answered, as if reading his mind, which he was really doing.

Robin seemed to understand how Slade knew what he was thinking, but everything else was a blur.

"Oh, I'll just be controlling all your actions and moves, your whole body…" Slade went on. "… Only it would feel like it's you doing it, all the consequential feelings would apply to you. I'll be thinking an order, and you'll be out doing it, no complains, except maybe in your head, which I can also read. This time, there's no escaping me, Robin." He said, poking a finger to Robin's chest.

"For example, if I made you steal, perhaps what? The exceptional, priceless Violet Tinted Diamonds from Southeast Asia? Those are kept in Gotham International Museum, no? They would not be of any use to me, but it would certainly be… _exciting_, to strip the world of it. I would be doing the stealing, using your body, your energy, and your skills, but you would be feeling the same emotions like _you _yourself are doing the robbery. Sensations like guilt, dishonor, and disgrace or more likely thrill, pleasure, and exhilaration. Something that can make you want to be my apprentice?"

From the way that Slade glanced at him, Robin was sure there was an evil gleam that lit up in his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven couldn't remember what sleep felt like.

Shadows danced across the ceiling above her, but she didn't hear the wind outside her window. All she could hear was _his_ voice.

"_Raven!"_

He sounded scared, anxious, troubled. He was in danger.

She wasn't sure of it, she wasn't even certain if that vision she saw was just a reaction of her subconscious to her hidden worry, for _his_ sake. But no one can understand, no one, how she just knew, that it was Slade she saw in front him, as if she was seeing through his eyes, before the images dimmed and vanished completely.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Robin, ready for your test run?" Slade said mockingly, as he gave Robin, or rather, his body, an order to stand up.

Robin grunted, in his mind, at least.

_"Bastard!"_ Was all he could say for his deeply despised nemesis.

Slade looked at him sharply, sending shivers down his spine. Robin wanted to shake the feeling off. He can't be afraid, especially not of _him_. But as much as he hated to admit it, he was.

"You will replace that word with 'master' soon enough, young man." Slade kicked him in the chest, sending him flying halfway across the room. He landed on the floor with a 'thud.' Even though he had no control of his body at that time, he could still feel through it, and right now, his chest felt like liquid fire.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Slade stood above him. "That's a minor side effect to being my apprentice. Punishment for failure, or disobedience. One you'll soon take no notice of once you find out how fighting by my side feels so empowering."

Slade turned around; leaving him still sprawled out on floor. Robin felt the icy cement against his face. How much torture can he still take?

A lot more, if he's going to survive.

"Robin, you're about to see things my way… not that you have a choice." He made a telepathic message to the chip locked in Robin's brain, for Slade also implanted a signal connector in his own brain to send his orders to Robin's modulator: _Do not come back until the Tinted Diamonds are in your hands. Return in a straight path; annihilate anything that gets in your way._

Robin felt a tinge of anxiety at Slade's last command. It was almost as if he was so sure that something would stop him, and he anticipated destruction. And as Robin's body whirred to follow the order, his uneasiness rivaled Slade's delight.

"_Soon, Robin, soon."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin had broken in the museum effortlessly, but the defense systems around the valuable diamonds would be harder to penetrate. Fitted in his Slade uniform again, he used one of his new gadgets against his own will to hack into the security. In a matter of seconds, the red beams that guarded the diamonds became visible and he slipped through them smoothly. He used a laser to remove the glass box off the costly display, grabbed them tentatively, and put them in a brown sack. As he fingered the purple gems, a wave of guilt washed over him. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. The amethyst stones reminded him of something, made him feel the emotion he had on his first face-to-face encounter with Slade. As his body went back to Slade's lair, he couldn't help but think about what the diamonds stroke in his memories.

Amethyst eyes. _Her _amethyst eyes.

They were there to tell him, to enlighten him, to never give in. He wasn't supposed to bow down, and let himself be consumed by the iron grasp.

_"Stand strong, stand strong…"_ Their simple sparkle told him over and over. Is it enough to convince him?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days became weeks, and weeks into months. The period of time that Robin was under Slade increased the Titans' worry, and lessened Robin's feeling of responsibility for his actions. As the things he stole piled up, so did his delight in thieving. Leaving cryptic clues to his identity for the authorities find, and awakening the next day to watch their bewilderment on television amused him. He became more and more like Slade in every theft he committed and it seemed like as Robin succeed in flawlessly doing all the burglaries, so did Slade accomplish in finally making Robin see things… his way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he arrived from his latest exploit, he heard the familiar creaking of the gears, and saw Slade

"So, Robin. How did it feel?" Slade's tone was that of triumph, as if he already knew the answer.

Robin had fought. He struggled; he did everything he can. But the feeling of stealing something so precious and valuable… he felt victory, the repulsive kind. The feeling of guilt and shame was overpowered by that of thrill and excitement when he broke the law. It seemed like his heroic nature was wiped out in a few acts of treachery. The weight of the deception he committed had been too much to bear for his gallant character.

A cross between a snarl and a smile spread across his face, because Slade had already deactivated the modulator in his brain long before he started his first crime, and that he actually completed all the robberies by himself. That somehow encouraged him more as the sense of accomplishment overwhelmed him; Slade didn't have to do anything further. He submitted himself to the other side, the evil which he had fought and defeated many times before, on his own. The villain inside him broke free, and sad to say, won. And that was the bottom line itself.

"Splendid. Do I have to say anything else?" Robin sneered, taking on a familiar taunting voice.

Slade was satisfied. "No. Impressive work you have done today, my apprentice."

"It was my pleasure…" He paused, unsure if he was willing to lose another shred of the dignity he had left.

Slade waited patiently, for the final word that would ensure the boy's alliance.

"…Master."

**Author's Note: **Now we're getting to the good part! This chappie is where I got the title of the fic. It's about revealing Robin's dark side to such a great extent he might not be able to turn back without outside help (more about that later!). And I'm already 'unveiling' the pairing in this chapter; you can already tell that it's obviously RobRae.

Just so you know, I don't think that there really are 'exceptional, priceless Violet Tinted Diamonds from Southeast Asia' in the Titans' universe. It just sorta came to my mind and they kinda have a connection to Robin's conscience, so hence, the non-existent gems. (Oh well, this is fanfiction, so I can do anything I want!) And 'Cerebral-Frequency Modulator' is just another more complicated term for 'Body-Controlling Device' for those who didn't get it and want some explanations. And about Raven seeing through Robin's eyes in her 'nightmare' is what I think she did in _Haunted _even though I didn't watch that episode yet

Oh yeah, sorry if this chapter is too fast paced. I do have a habit of 'fast-forwarding' if you know what I mean. And this is probably when some of you will abandon me… waaaahhh, I'm really sorry if I'm quickening the pace, but we do have a long, long way to go. Thanks for understanding.

I really am trying to make this fic as accommodating as possible to make you keep reading, people! So please bear with me! I would really accept corrections or criticism!

REVIEW!


	4. Losing Hope

**Author's Note:** To my beloved reviewers… I cannot reply to your reviews for I am in a hurry to post this… my dad is timing me… Enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** O do not own the Teen Titans… yet.

**Losing Hope**

"Oh man! I lost again! Stupid video game!" Cyborg moaned, putting the joystick down on the table in defeat. "The only one who ever topped the highest score in this thing is Robin!"

The other Titans looked up from what they were doing at the mention of their missing leader's name.

"I… I'm suddenly not in the mood to watch a movie tonight, guys." Beast boy stood up and headed for his room, leaving the others staring at him in disbelief. He had been looking forward to watching _The Ring _all night. Starfire began to sob, and this time, Raven didn't tell her off for being poignant; because she felt the same way.

Cyborg also rose from his position on the sofa. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to… I mean…"

"We know. It's alright." Raven interrupted, closing the _Artemis Fowl_ volume Robin gave her for Christmas. She all of a sudden couldn't concentrate on her book right now, and everyone knew why.

It had been seven months since Robin was abducted, and the Titans weren't doing so well in crime fighting: 1) because they were one man short, 2) because Robin's leadership and tactics were essential in ensuring a victory, and 3) because they couldn't focus with the thought that their teammate had been taken by an mysterious assailant, who showed no signs of giving him back.

"Friends," Starfire snuffled, "Where do you presume Robin may be?"

Raven put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, Star. But wherever Robin might be, I just hope he's alright."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bo-staff smacked Robin under his jaw with a painful cracking noise. He was sent sprawling across the ground where he finally came to a stop. The only sound was his gasping for breath and the eerie sound of gears creaking in the massive room.

"Get up," Slade commanded as he walked over to the boy. Robin did not move at all.

"I said, get UP!" Slade shouted this time. He grabbed Robin by his jet black hair and yanked the boy to his feet. At the pain of nearly having his scalp ripped off his head, Robin gave a yelp and barely managed to stand on his shaking knees.

Slade pointed the staff in his direction. "Again. We are going to repeat this stance until you have learned it correctly."

"I can't," Robin wheezed, his voice weak. Black and blue marks were raised on his face, a deep cut on his lower lip just barely healing where a thin trickle of blood was finally beginning to dry. Robin tried to moisten his chapped lips and parched gums but there was little he could do to relieve the pain.

"It's past midnight, I can't think straight anymore," he pleaded.

"Do you want power? Control? Dominance? If so, then fight. Fight, unless you want to taste my electro-rod again." Slade threatened.

The threat was enough to send Robin's adrenaline rushing through his body. His masked eyes widened at the words. Yes, he wanted supremacy, so much he even gave up his life, his principles, and everything he ever fought for, to savor it. And no, he can't endure punishment, especially from Slade again. He grabbed his staff and charged, obeying his commander, putting all his weight behind his strikes, his resentment bleeding into the blows. If Slade wanted a fight, he's going to get one. Well, anything to please _him_. He wasn't a leader anymore, but a slave to his enemy, a servant to his most hated opponent's desires.

Robin continued to get blocked, but he kept lashing out at his master. The bo-staffs smashed and pounding noises were heard. Robin's grip was giving out but he continued to push with the last bit of his strength. Even as his weapon was snapped in half by Slade's blow, Robin's clenched fists kept trying to attack him.

A powerful blow smashed into the back of Robin's head and the hand pressed down on his head, slamming his body against the ground. Thousands of tiny stars winked inside of his head.

"Down, boy," Slade said coolly, as if he was taming a stray dog. Robin's face was burning with shame and anger. The cold metal of the uniform pinched against his skin and the leather was scorching against his arms and legs. Reeling from the nausea and sheer exhaustion, Robin took a gasp of breath. Slade locked his hands behind his back and took a slow long pace around the boy.

"Come now, Robin. I know you better than you know yourself. You had no problem with asking for my alliance as Red X. I was generous, I gave you my consent, I made you my apprentice. I saved you from your wasting your skills and talents on such foolish escapades. What more could you want?" the probing questions came with hints of mockery on Robin's ears.

And so, he put up with the training, the long hard hours of work in the dark machine filled room. Months of instruction. Rounds of lessons. Maneuvers mastered, techniques perfected, and careful conditions laid out. He followed it all.He put up with the smuggling and stealing of valuable weapons. He put up with betraying his friends and obeying Slade's every whim. He did it all and was now on his knees, trying to find some source of sanity in this personalized hell of his.

"I… never … wanted… this… " he whispered softly. But his voice was still capable of being heard.

"You wanted this, Robin. You are getting everything that you wanted; the ability to succeed in your powers, the chance to fight me one-on-one without distractions, and of course-" here Slade waved a hand around the room.

"Of course your friends are not here to distract you."

There it was, the dose of bitter medicine forced down Robin's throat. He had shut out his friends in such haste; he hadn't even regretted losing their trust. And now, he had to bear this suffering in silence without them.

"And soon, when _we _annihilate them, they will never be here. You alone will rule by my side. Isn't that what you desire, Robin?"

"Yes…" He replied hoarsely, nodding his head in agreement, reminded of his primary goal. His friends weren't worth the authority he craved for. The old Robin never would have even thought of it, but he wasn't here anymore. This was the villain within him speaking, thinking, acting. It was the villain's cruel intentions that controlled his thoughts and his logic.

Slade grinned wickedly behind his mask. He had succeeded in swallowing the boy into his world, his mind, made him see through a villain's eyes. His cunning knew that Robin always had a side of malevolence that stained his valiant traits, and he had been able to bring it out. He hadn't been bluffing when he said that Robin was the perfect apprentice, ripe for the picking, as they say. He just needed help, and he got it, from the best.

His friends, they were the key. The ones who pulled him out just as he was beginning to show his hidden darkness. The ones who tried to stop him from becoming the ideal apprentice. They couldn't understand, or rather, chose not to. They refused to comprehend that their leader was actually an enemy, won't accept his treachery even though he displayed it oh so many times already. But as soon as they are _exterminated_, Robin would not have a chance to turn back, ever again. Yes, when his friends are eliminated from the picture, the mighty would fall, with wings clipped and broken, and Robin would truly be his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five more months passed, and the period of time Robin went missing totaled to one year. One year of following false leads and dead ends to his whereabouts. One year of escaped criminals, undefeated villains and lost battles. For one year the Titans hoped for a chance of ever seeing him again, and for one year they did whatever it took to get him back, as they promised. But promises were meant to be broken, for they had officially given up. Except for one of them.

"Guys! A break!" Raven panted as she ran inside the main room, not even bothering to levitate. The others just blinked at her, unimpressed. "A lead! I found one! It says if we go to Pier 41…"

"Will you give it a rest, Raven?" Beast boy snapped, taking a leave from his usual easygoing demeanor. "We'll never find Robin, no matter how hard we try. And we did try; we tried as hard as we could! We can't keep on doing this anymore, we're living a lie!"

The truth of Beast boy's words surprised Raven. Of course she realized it all along, but she had been secretly hoping otherwise. But she never anticipated that anyone would actually voice it out loud. She stood there, frozen by the shock and harsh reality, unsure of how to react.

Fortunately Cyborg, who always had something to say, answered for her. "BB, relax. She's just trying to help. We all are. You don't have to go ballistic, you know."

Beast boy's lips quivered, and of course everyone knew what happened next.

"I… I…"

"…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, Raven. Cy's right. You were just trying to help. But the thing is, I'm just tired of chasing these… these…" Beast boy paused, wiping puffy reddened eyes. Everyone leaned closer to hear what he was about to blurt out.

"These false hopes! We all know we can't ever find him, but we keep on trying! I don't know if this ever occurred to anyone, but we're chasing dreams! Running after stupid, impossible dreams!"

Raven recovered from her astonishment enough to supply an answer. "I know that. I always did. It's just that… I gave up on Robin once, we all did. Of course, except for Star here…"

She smiled at Starfire, who had been sitting quietly during the entire ordeal.

"…anyway, we gave up on Robin once, and I'm not intent on ever doing it again."

"But Rae…"

Raven glanced at him stridently. "Beast boy. Tell me. What would you give to get Terra back?"

Beast boy stopped for a moment, in deep thought. He looked at Raven straight in the eyes, and replied, "Anything. Everything."

Raven nodded. "Exactly what I'll give to get Robin back." Suddenly she stopped, not being able to believe that she let those words escape her mouth. But it was the truth, she pondered, as she raised her hood over her head.

"And I hope that's how much you'll give too." She continued, looking at her team mates expectantly.

Starfire backed her up. "Indubitably, friends."

"Ditto." Cyborg grinned.

Everyone turned their attention to Beast boy, waiting for his response.

Beast boy asked himself if he would really say the same thing. He thought of Robin as Slade's apprentice. He had been willing to serve his greatest nemesis just to ensure their salvation. And the way the psychopath was stopped, he just couldn't forget:

_Slade pushed the button. Beast boy crashed on the floor again, screaming in pain. He saw the others slumped on the floor, feeling the same thing as he did, and suffering twice as much because of it._

_"This is the consequence of disobedience, Robin. Now do as I say, attack!" He heard Slade bark._

_He saw Robin's face, etched on it was confusion and a decision to either obey or let his friends die._

_His face suddenly hardened, as if it was made out of stone. He had made a choice. _

_"No!"_

_He saw Robin run towards the source of the nano probes. He grasped the orb with one hand, injecting himself with the deadly probes. And, as if he felt he wasn't getting enough, he grabbed it with the other hand and caught all the micro bombs his body can handle. He released it and finding the strength to stand up, walked slowly towards Slade, and fell at his feet._

_"New deal, Slade!" Robin retorted. "If I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice… and I know how you hate to lose!" His words stung Slade like venom. Slade obviously couldn't afford to kill Robin, because he threw the controller to the floor and smashed it into pieces._

_"Aaarrrrggghhh!" The villain growled, and attempted to send a vicious kick to the leader of the Titans, but Robin didn't spend all his time with Slade for nothing. He knew the limit of Slade's frustration, and it eventually led to the villain's own defeat…_

Beast boy still couldn't believe Robin almost sacrificed himself just to save them. So he felt they had to do the same for him.

He smiled.

"Sure."

**Author's Note: **And there it went… the fourth chappie…

Now we're getting somewhere! I think I made this chapter a little bit longer than the others… hmmm… And yes, I am a big fan of flashbacks. I also think I made Beast boy tougher and more mature in this fic than he will ever be in the series. Anyway, in the series, I always thought he was the one who really resented Robin's wild outbursts and fixations on Slade. Examples:

"_Oh, you mean captain research…?"_

"…_yeah, and every time we need him, he disappears…!"_

"…_we could have stopped this guy by now if Robin doesn't always go A.W.O.L…"_

_Cy: Whoa, man. We just wanna talk… (Robin makes a move) Beast boy: Guess there's nothing to talk about…_

_Robin (about Terra): She's working for Slade! Beast boy: When you were working for Slade, did we give up on you? –_to answer this question, refer to above

_ETC…_

Just to say, I am not dissing any BB fans out there. I'm just pointing out that there may be a little conflict between the bird and the beast in that aspect. I kinda think they really misunderstand each other: Robin can't tolerate Beast boy'staking things too lightly (hey, he does!) and vice versa. Bottom line is, I think I underestimated Beast boy's part an importance in this fic when I started working on it, but I know now otherwise.

You may have also noticed that, even from the previous chapters, I always do 'fast-forward' scenes. I'm sorry, but I am very impatient and it's taking every bit of my staying power to write most of this thing in full detail.

_Artemis Fowl_: As I said, I absolutely adore this book! Only right to give it a special mention!

_The Ring_: Can't think of any other horror movies…

I got most of the ideas for the dialogue in this chapter from many different fics, mostly in the Robin and Slade parts, if any of you might recognize similar conversation in anything you've previously read.

Anyway, on with the show! Oh and on your way out, please review!

REVIEW!


	5. Collapse

**Author's Note:** Chap. 5 is up! Yeah! But I still need reviews…

**Alexnandru Van Gordan:** Continuing… and I still await your reviews. )

**sillymail: **Of course, and thanks for your reviews!

**azarathgirl:** I'm keeping going, and hope it's still good now.

**nothingleft:** You really like it? Thanks! And if I have grammatical errors, don't hesitate to correct me. This goes out to everyone.

**darkaurora333:** I certainly would not want to face the wrath of your cow army… so I'm updating. Thanks for the positive story status!

**Insanity 101:** Yes, I am dizzied by that fact too. And now let us all blame my impatience… Artemis Fowl does rock! And too bad, I haven't seen the Artemis Fowl Files yet, but the fourth book is coming out in my place! Woohoo! This summer vacation just gets better and better! First, I just watched Deception for the first time (X showing next week! Can't wait!) and I was just to the Simple Plan/ Avril Lavigne concert yesterday (it totally rocked! I screamed my lungs out!), and now this! Yeah! And good that someone also shares my view about the BB/ Robin thing (not what you're thinking, you pervs!). I haven't watched Haunted yet, but BB's remark made me laugh, and I also don't know how bad Robin really was in The Beast Within, although I read about it. And thanks for really liking my story… I really appreciate it. Read on please! Btw, Breaking the Habit was really good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans… yet.

"After tonight, Robin, the city will be ours. There are no more limits to our power. Soon you'll have everything your wicked heart desires.

"After this final evening of restrictions, all your wishes will be fulfilled. When all obstacles are taken care of, we'll be in charge. Following this, before dawn comes tomorrow, all command is ours.

"Robin, after the obliteration of the Titans, we are unstoppable."

Robin looked at Slade, who had been his mentor for the past twelve months. The first months under Slade had been hard and painful, but he soon got used to it. He even used all the punishments to his own advantage. There was nothing more his body can't handle. Yes, he learned a lot the past year. And tonight, he'll be able to put everything he was taught to good use.

More specifically, to execute his 'former friends.'

The plan was simple, yet foolproof.

Robin would sneak into Titans Tower, first of course making sure that all of the Titans were fast asleep. It is expected that the security codes and passwords were changed since he was abducted, but he knew for a fact, being an ex-Titan, that they made all of the codes in a certain pattern, and deciphering it would only take a couple of minutes. Once inside, he would attach a demolition bomb to all of the Tower's weak points, which he also knew. Then, he would quietly slip out, and once he is out of the perimeter, Slade would activate the bombs. In mere seconds, since all the bombs are carefully placed in every possible weak point, the Tower would fall, crushing every unexpecting Titan body beneath it. There would be no way they can survive. The Teen Titans would be history.

If the plan had been up to Slade, he would have rather had Robin kill all of the Titans one by one, in their sleep. But even though he had been willing to eradicate his past team mates, he wanted to do it the most humane and impersonal way possible.

Was there still hope for him after all?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven tossed and turned in her king-sized bed. Something told her she had to stay awake. Something was about to happen.

_"Oh well,"_ she thought, _"Guess it won't hurt to stay up one more night."_ It was true. For the past weeks, she hardly got any sleep in the many attempts to locate Robin. It was ironic, really. When Robin disappeared, it seems the whole team took after him, obsessing about his whereabouts, consumed in finding him, like he had once done with Slade.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven slipped out of her bed, taking one of her books, _Judas' Folly_, and made her way to the main room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin had already affixed bombs to eight of the ten weak points. After adjusting another one to a section of the corridor, he chuckled softly to himself.

"This would be the last time anyone would walk in this place."

As he noiselessly went past the main room, he saw a reading lamp was turned on. Someone was awake. No! This might ruin everything! But if he completes this last job silently, the plan might still work. At the end of the floor, he fastened the final one; he looked at it, proud of his devious work.

"Mission completed. Activate demolition sequence." He whispered, mentioning the key words to Slade. The bombs would go off in four minutes, giving him ample time to get out… quickly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven felt a sudden dryness in her throat. "I need some herbal tea," she murmured, and went out to the hall where a surprise awaited her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin saw someone go out of the main room, with a cloak wavering behind them.

"Raven." He said, in a state of shock.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Robin?" Raven gasped as she saw the person in front of her. For five seconds they both stood still. Raven eyed him from head to toe. Yes, it was still him. Same spiky black hair. Same masked eyes. But something was wrong…

"No… it can't be…" She said, tears coming to her eyes. As he stepped into the light, she saw the armored costume he wore. It was the same uniform he wore when he worked for Slade. But that can't be, unless…

He nodded his head, suddenly understanding. "Yes."

He threw smoke pellets at the ground, and vanished into the misty shield.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin ran out of the Tower as hastily as he can. It wasn't because it was about to give way, for he had a lot of time to spare: 3.36 seconds. But when he saw his old friend, the feeling came back. The guilt and disgrace he felt when he held those purple diamonds in his hands, thinking of the crime he had committed. The anger and pain he felt during those long nights of training with Slade. He didn't want to be reminded of them. After this, he'll be contented as ruler of the city. _They _weren't worth the glory.

But those amethyst eyes overflowing with tears… she was about to cry. He was causing her pain; his treachery was the source of her sorrow.

Upon reaching a safe distance from the Tower, his legs gave way and he fell on the ground. He felt weak and unstable from the encounter with _her_… It triggered memories, refreshed reminiscences that have been forgotten in the span of one year.

"What have I done?" He shouted as he pounded the floor with his fists.

_'Traitor, traitor, traitor…'_ The word repeated itself in his mind.

"No! Slade… I didn't mean to… he made me do it! It's his entire fault!" He defended.

Who was he to feel such things? He, who, moments ago, felt no regret in wiping his best friends, who he once fought for with his life, off from the face of the planet?

_'Traitor, traitor…'_

He tried to get up, but found himself standing on shaking knees, and he leaned on a nearby alley wall to hold himself up.

"Raven… I'm so sorry…"

Who was he, a traitor, to understand how she felt when she found out he turned his back on them once more, when she swore to never give up on him again?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven collapsed, dropping to her knees, hands splayed on the floor to hold herself up. For a minute she bowed her head to the padded floor, breathing in the smell of vinyl and hiding behind her short dark hair. Her tears splattered on the floor, collecting in small puddles as questions screamed in her mind.

_"It can't be… he couldn't… he wouldn't… he promised… it's not possible… he couldn't have betrayed us again… again, for Slade… he can't…"_

She raised her bowed head and her sharp vision caught the swift blinking of a red light in the corner of the corridor.

Abandoning her tears, she levitated towards the light and recognized the familiar beep of… a bomb! She looked at the time left: 2.43 minutes! She knew there was no more time to disable it, therefore she only had one choice; wake up the others and desert the Tower.

"Guys!" She shouted into her communicator, at the same time pounding on their doors. "Guys, listen to me carefully! Gather as many of your stuff as you are able to and get out of the Tower as fast as you can! No, in thirty seconds! No questions! Just trust me!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin watched from a distance as Titans Tower collapsed, large chunks of the structure falling to the open water below. It was certainly the end of the Teen Titans.

As he turned his back, on his home, on his friends, on everything he believed in, a solitary tear left his eye as he left his life… forever.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 5 in the bag! Yeah! And just so you know, we still have a long way to go… maybe 7 or 8 more chapters… I'm not sure. But this will not go beyond 20 chapters, I assure you!

Judas' Folly: I think I saw a book title like this, I'm not sure, it just popped in my head.

Anyway, that's about it so look out for the next installment of 'A TraitorUnmasked!' Review on your way out!

REVIEW!


	6. Aftermath

**Author's Note:** I think I took a pretty long time updating… or did I? Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hahaha, update just for you!

**Disclaimer:** Me thinks this is getting really annoying… I do not own the Teen Titans… yet.

Slade observed his young apprentice on the monitor, pounding his fists and screaming, like a toddler throwing a tantrum. The novice deserved to be punished for such pathetic behavior, but he deserted the idea. No need to make him hate being a villain more when he had just started to taste it.

Watching Robin yell at the high heavens, mumbling words and blaming himself, reminded the mastermind of himself when he just started his work as a mercenary. No one was born evil, anyway. But being hired to kill people as his job, he soon learned to harden up. People died everyday, he just took their life probably a couple of years earlier. Robin needed to understand this. It was harder for him, for he had to kill his friends, but there came a day in every villain's life where you had to sacrifice those you care for, for the greater good.

The greater good of gaining control.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Raven! Where are you?" Cyborg called across of Titans Tower, or what was left of it. It had been precisely 20 minutes since he had been woken up by Raven screaming into the communicator, him gathering his stuff closest to him, running out of the Tower just before it fell, meeting Beast boy and Starfire, and finding out his other friend was missing.

-

"Friend Raven! Oh, where have you gone?" Starfire tried to choke back her tears. She had a good reason to cry. Their home was destroyed, one of her remaining friends was nowhere to be seen, and she still had no idea what was going on.

-

"Rae? Come on! Speak up!" Beast boy checked the crevices of the huge pile of rubble that had once been Titans Tower. He thought that Raven hollering from the communicator was her idea of a joke, but there was nothing funny about seeing falling chunks of debris from the ceiling of his room.

-

Raven woke up with an awful pain in her leg… and every other part of her body. She opened her eyes, but only saw light through small cracks on the… oh no! The Tower! Everything came rushing back to her… Robin… the blinking light… the Titans… the Tower… wait, the other Titans! Where are they? Are they alright?

"Rae! Where are you?" It was Cyborg's voice. Thank goodness.

"Cy! Down here!" Speaking was harder than she thought. She was under a heap of wreckage, after all.

"Rae! Hang on, we're coming!" Now it was Beast boy. A sudden flash of light made her squint, then the familiar features of a green T-rex.

"Friend Raven! You are unharmed?" Came Starfire's worried tone.

She was about to nod her head, when the pain in her leg came back. It was still under an enormous rock. It seemed to be a simpler job, for Beast boy only needed the strength of a gorilla to lift it off. A terrible shock awaited them.

Her leg was not how it used to be, that being a big understatement. It was bloodied, broken and twisted, her bone almost sticking out. It looked ghastly. Gasps went from the mouths of their teammates. Starfire instinctively tore a portion of Raven's cloak to wrap around her injured leg. While Cyborg, trying to keep calm, gently picked her up when the Tamaranian finished bandaging.

"We gotta get you to a hospital, Rae." He said, putting her on horse Beast boy's back. While Beast boy dashed towards the city, Starfire carried Cyborg as they followed their teammates.

Raven tried to keep from crying; the dreadful hurting in her leg was too much to bear. She watched the reactions of her teammates when they saw it: Beast boy looked scared, Starfire seemed like she was about to throw up but then held it back, and Cyborg appeared sympathetic and worried. But more than the appalling pain her leg, she couldn't forget the sadness Robin was causing her. It certainly looked like him, but how can that be? Robin was their leader, their friend. The things he promised, he wouldn't break them. She knew him enough to know he'd rather die than to betray his friends' trust again. But still, it was unmistakably _him_. Somehow, Slade must have found a way to make him turn back again. Even though they believed he was safe, that nothing would make him deceive them again, something did. He looked exactly like he did when he became Slade's apprentice: the snarl he wore on his face, the familiar attire that indicated his treachery, the mask that was raked upwards, two wicked, curled, almost claw-like extensions accenting his brow, giving him an almost predator-like stare. Except that instead of looking unwilling to fight, it was almost like he _actually _enjoyed what he was doing, namely, blowing up the Tower and killing them.

Her friends were hesitant and quiet, and Raven could tell they were eager to ask her what exactly was going on. But seeing her injured leg, they knew they had to wait. And she was grateful towards them for it.

They crossed the boundary of Jump City, and Raven wondered where exactly Cyborg's idea of a hospital was.

"BB, stop right over that building." Cyborg instructed.

Beast Boy turned to half-human half-horse form, so he can still carry Raven on his back and talk at the same time. "Dude, that's not the hospital!"

"No, it's not." Cyborg replied. "It's my uncle's laboratory. He's an expert on robotics, like my dad."

Starfire put him down, and he took Raven from Beast boy's back.

Raven was horrified. He can't be serious… can't he?

Cyborg seemed to have read her mind, as he shook his head sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Rae. There's no saving your leg anymore. There are only two possible solutions: amputation, and I'm sure no body wants that, or a replacement."

She nodded, unsure of what to make out of everything.

The rest of what happened was a blur to Raven. She remembered being introduced to Professor Robert Stone, her leg being treated and examined, and being somewhere that resembled a hospital operating room.

"Raven, I'm still not sure of what the results may be here, but I'll try to do whatever I can. Are you ready for any consequences?" Robert Stone asked her. He was probably in his late forties, with a shaved head except for tufts of graying hair at the sides, and solemn but gentle black eyes behind round-rimmed spectacles.

He seemed to be a kind man, Raven thought. She answered with a weak "Yes" knowing she didn't really have a choice.

"Okay, here we go." Robert injected her with an anesthetic shot.

"We'll be hoping for the best, Rae." Beast Boy said, giving her a little smile.

"We will always be present, Friend Raven, whenever you are in need of our assistance." Starfire followed, squeezing her hand.

Cyborg said something, but Raven didn't hear it anymore, as the chemical made her drowsy. It was chloroform.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was excellent work, Robin. Brilliantly executed." Slade said upon Robin's arrival to the lair.

"Thank you, master." Robin made a half-hearted bow.

"In fact, it's worthy of a reward. Don't you agree?"

Robin's eyes were snapped open. A reward?

"Yes, Robin. I believe a mighty warrior such as yourself deserve an equally superior name.

"Robin was the name of the undisputed hero you once were, who fought for justice and truth. It stood for the hero who protected the innocent and defended the weak. The hero who roamed to city streets on patrol for crime. But is not appropriate for the villain you have become now.

"Therefore, I shall give you a more suitable identity."

He motioned for Robin to come closer.

"Robin, once of the Teen Titans, do you solemnly swear to obey my every command, even until the death?"

He was taken aback by the unexpected question, but he answered with what Slade wanted to hear. "Yes."

"Do you swear to fight by side forever, despite all the consequences that follow, and never depart from your position?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to uphold my alliance and carry it with you wherever you go?"

"Yes."

"Therefore, are you truly prepared to be my apprentice, Robin?"

There was a slight hesitation on Robin's part. He breathed deeply. "I am."

"Now, you need a name that suits your daunting demeanor. A name that strikes fear and anxiety to all those who hear it.

"From this day forward, I rename you Legion, whose value amounts to an army of soldiers in the battlefield. I send you forth to wreak havoc and destruction whenever I bid you to do so. I require you to be vicious, dishonorable and ruthless to all opponents. Do not displease me.

"From this day forward, you are Robin no more, but my apprentice.

"Your first order as Legion is to never let this moment pass from your memory. Because today, we have just made history.

"You are dismissed."

He got up to leave, but Slade wasn't done yet.

"One more thing, apprentice…"

Slade turned his back on him.

"From this day forward, you will refer to me as Master Deathstroke."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven woke up, no longer feeling pain in her lag, but numbness. She instantly what happened.

"Operation was a success, Rae." Cyborg greeted. "Uncle Robert said your leg will feel numb for awhile, as your body is not yet fully connected to the new mechanical limb."

"Friend Raven, I see you have awakened." Starfire went in the room, carrying a food tray. "I have brought you herbal tea and brownies, which I have baked myself. I have considered learning to make a most favorable pastry, in order to make you feel cheerful in your condition."

"Thank you." Raven said, gratefully taking a bite.

Gorilla Beast boy suddenly appeared carrying a huge stack of books.

"Hey Rae! I got these from the library. Your favorite authors. Okay, _A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Wish List, Artemis Fowl, The Supernaturalist… _and whole bunch of other books!"

"Thanks, BB." After Beast boy put the books on the table, Raven's curiosity poured out.

"Cy, where's your uncle? I wanna thank him… for, um… this."

"Resting. I don't think it occurred to you, but the operation lasted for 19 hours. At least it paid off. Wanna see?"

"Yes. Very much."

Starfire helped her sit up. Cyborg threw back the blanket that was draped over her. A small gasp came out from her mouth upon seeing her new leg.

It was the same slender shape and size, but the robotic parts were obvious. It was much like Cyborg's, only the main color were different shades of purple.

"Cy, it's… it's… remarkable. How does your family come up with this?"

"Years of studies in robotics. I was gonna be a scientist myself, but the accident made me an experiment instead."

"Oh." Raven said shortly. "It's amazing. What's it made of, anyway?" She fingered her new limb.

"Fiber-glass and steel alloy. That's why it looks pretty impressive, not to mention that it's nearly indestructible. The latest in robotics technology. This is more advanced than those in N.A.S.A. itself." Cyborg couldn't help brag, despite the current situation.

"Now, now, Victor. No use being cocky." Professor Robert Stone said amusingly from the doorway. "How are you feeling, Raven?"

"Much better. Thank you."

Robert Stone briefed her on the mechanical leg.

"A couple more days, or hours maybe, you might be able to operate on it, if you are persistent enough. It will work just like your biological one when you get used to it. I couldn't help myself, so I also installed a few gadgets. This button activates a built-in tracking device, while this switch triggers a wide variety of what we call 'a high-tech army knife.' Turning this knob will generate a laser beam hotter than the surface of the sun, and this… this is a new feature."

Stone made a keypad surface appear, and punched in a series of symbols and a rocket emerged at the soles, with a screen showing increasing numbers. Robert turned it off and faced Raven.

"That was a high speed rocket, and it is capable of going up to 27.5 miles per second. Even Victor doesn't have it in his system. But I don't think you always need to go that fast, so you can adjust the speed. The code changes every 13 minutes according to a pattern. The data you need to operate it is in a compartment at the heel. Additionally, the limb is also reattachable.

"Also, the solar batteries may be replaced by fuel-powered ones. But I suggest you use solar as long as you are in the daylight, to save the fuel.

"I think that's about everything you need…"

"How about blueprints?" Cyborg interrupted.

"Ah, yes. Always the detective I see, Victor. Well, I figured blueprints might be of use to you someday, so I made two copies, all original. One for Raven, and one for myself."

He handed Raven the sheet of paper, which she tucked inside one of the only possessions she saved: The Book of Azar.

"Thank you, professor. Thank you, all of you. For everything. So I guess I owe you enough to tell you exactly what is going on."

"I believe that I should leave you all alone now." Professor Stone exited quietly. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to approach me."

As the door closed, all eyes turned to Raven.

**Author's Note:** Ooooh! Is that a cliffie? Haha! I'm so evil! Was it good? Great? Or a disappointment! Let me know what you friggin' think!

Professor Robert Stone: I made him up as I know very little about the comic origins of the characters.

A Series of Unfortunate events, The Wish list, Artemis Fowl, The Supernaturalist: I adore these books. Enough said.

Haha! And with the "Raven new leg" thing… all in good time. As usual, because I hate know-it-alls, don't come 'round bombarding me with medical theories, for I have no idea what I just put in there except for the fact that the fastest rocket available in N.A.S.A. has a speed of 27.4 m/s, so I made Raven's 0.1 seconds faster. Hehe

As for renaming Robin, it was one thing I told myself I would never change from the plot, even when this fic was just a couple of chapters long. The first suggestions of his new name were 'Mayhem' or 'Havoc' but I thought that 'Legion' sounded equally superior. I also learned it was the name of some demons in hell put together, which also means 'multitude' so I stuck with it.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings…

REVIEW!


End file.
